


What You Wish For

by Crowquill_Scribe



Series: What... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Painful Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After careful plotting and manipulations, Harry finally got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a three-part series of one-shots involving the relationships between Harry and the Malfoy men.

Even though he couldn't see the door, Harry recognized the pain-filled gasp.  He could only imagine the tableau that Draco had walked in on; his father, with his pants and trousers shoved down to his ankles and he, on his knees, with his head buried in his crotch. 

Lucius loosened his grip on Harry's hair enough for the raven to make eye contact with his son.  One look into Draco's devastated face and Harry had to look away.  He didn't understand why he felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, why he was suddenly filled with shame and regret.  He hadn't cared about Draco; he had enjoyed his time with the blond boy but there had been no real feelings involved.

Before Harry could analyze his thoughts any further, the fingers in his hair tightened once again and a thick cock was shoved unceremoniously back into his mouth.

"You're showing too much emotion, son.  You've clearly become too attached to this good-for-nothing whore.  You see how willing and greedy he is for my cock?  He doesn't deserve your devotion."  The sound of the door slamming was Draco's only response.

Harry tried not to choke as the cock in his mouth was thrust ruthlessly into his throat. The hands in his hair pulled roughly and shoved his face deeper into the crotch in front of him until he felt pubic hairs tickling his nostrils. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought not to gag, bringing his hands up to grasp onto the thrusting hips for some semblance of control. Harry had never mastered the art of deep throating, but Draco had never seemed to mind. _His_ Slytherin's hands in his hair had always been gentle, his voice tender in encouragement and praise. The blond had always been appreciative of his efforts, careful not to push him beyond his limits. And, after Harry had brought him to climax, Draco would always kiss him deeply and tell him how wonderful he had been.

Draco Malfoy had been his first. There was no romantic notion of enemies-turned-lovers; Harry had seduced him for a very specific purpose. He didn't know when it happened, and the thought quite honestly sickened him a bit, but sometime during the War, watching him in battle, Harry had fallen in lust with Lucius Malfoy.

To Harry, Draco had been a means to an end. First, he resembled his father enough to fuel Harry's fantasies. Second, he thought he could use the Malfoy scion to get closer to the head of the family. Finally, he figured that shagging Draco would be good practice if he ever got the chance to be with the real thing. The Gryffindor didn't know what Draco's reasons were for shagging him but, quite honestly, he didn't care.

"You're such a little cockslut, aren't you?  Did my son manage to break you in properly?  Let's see how tight that Chosen Arse really is."

Abruptly, Lucius pulled himself out of Harry's mouth, spun him around, ripped his trousers and pants off before shoving him over an ottoman with his arse in the air.  With barely enough time to recover his breath and get his bearings, Harry felt a blunt finger being shoved dry into his tight hole.  The unexpected and unpleasant intrusion caused him to tighten involuntarily, thereby making it even more painful.  Harry bit his lip in order to keep from crying out, though he doubted that his current lover would care at the moment.

Harry hadn't been Draco's first, for which the Gryffindor was grateful, because the Ice Prince had used all his skill and experience to ensure that Harry's first time had been memorable and perfect. Harry had been petted, pampered, cossetted, coddled, and brought to a passionate frenzy repeatedly until he passed out in an orgasmic haze. After that unbelievable first time, Harry had returned repeatedly, hoping the younger Malfoy could unknowingly prepare him for the elder.

Sex with Draco had always been earth-shattering. Many thought it was because of Draco's numerous partners, but Harry knew it was because Draco gave entirely of himself to ensure his lover's pleasure. Though they never asked it of each other, they had been exclusive while they were together. For Harry, it was because he considered it a training camp in preparation for Lucius and was never interested in another lover, but he never knew why Draco never shagged anyone else. He always just assumed that it had been related to the blond's single-mindedness. He didn't question it, secretly loving that he was the focus of all that intensity.

Without any preparation, Lucius shoved his barely-lubed cock into the tight ring of muscle, which tore and bled. Harry couldn't stop himself and finally cried out in pain. In one swift, uncaring stroke, the older Malfoy was fully sheathed and didn't stop to wait for Harry to adjust to the invasion before pounding into his resisting body relentlessly.  Searing pain tore through Harry as Lucius mercilessly split him open.  Whether with his tongue or his fingers, Draco had always been so careful to prepare him, bringing him to the brink until he was begging to be entered. There had never been any pain when his Slytherin breached him, only a fullness and slight burning that added to the pleasure.

"Look at the way your arse swallows up my cock.  You were made to be a slut.  You belong on your hands and knees, arse in the air, cocks shoved deep inside you."

It felt as if Lucius was purposely missing his prostate as the older man continued to pound into him without mercy.  Harry's erection had flagged long ago and all he could do was attempt to ignore the intense agony shooting through his arse with each hard thrust.  Lucius paid no mind to Harry's pleasure and the Gryffindor was unable to reach his own cock as he needed both arms to keep himself steady against the brutal pace.  As the excruciating pounding in his arse continued, Harry had to keep reminding himself that he had wanted this.  He had seduced Draco, used him, and betrayed him, all for this end game.

After they had been shagging for a while, Harry had convinced Draco to bring him to Malfoy Manor.  The Lord and Lady of the house were appalled at first by their son's affection for the Gryffindor, but the elder Malfoy gradually noticed that Harry's gaze seemed to linger on himself and his responses to his questions were always mildly suggestive.  Cunning as he was and without the rose-coloured glasses his son seemed to wear, Lucius became more tolerant of Harry's presence, willing to allow this comedy to play out to the end.

Gradually, Harry's presence at the Manor became a common occurrence and he would seek out the elder Malfoy in his study when Draco was otherwise occupied.  Seemingly casual questions became longer conversations fraught with innuendoes.  This was how Harry had seduced the younger Malfoy and he figured the same method would work with the father.  Their sexual tension soon reached a boiling point and it was in this study that Harry finally got what he wished for.  It was also in this study that Draco had come looking for his lover, wondering why he had been gone for so long.

Lucius came with a shout and pumped his load into the boy before pulling out swiftly, uncaring of any sensitivity to the tight anal passage that grasped his cock.  He casually readjusted his robes as if he had simply relieved himself in the lavatory and not violently taken his son's lover like some back-alley prostitute.  With tears in his eyes, Harry picked up the tattered remains of his clothing and dignity, trying to ignore the cum and blood dripping out of his arse.  Lucius didn’t even spare him a glance as he cast a cleaning spell over the ottoman and went back to his desk, a clear sign of dismissal.

Harry continued to glance at him out of the corner of his eye, hoping he would say something, anything, before the raven walked out the door, to make him feel less like a cheap whore.  He couldn't have given up everything he had, and could have had, with Draco for nothing but the last half hour of pain-filled hell.  Finally, with his hand on the door handle, Harry couldn't take it anymore and turned around one last time.

"Draco is twice the lover you'll ever be."

"Well, there's a difference, isn't there?" Lucius sneered, "My son actually loved you."


End file.
